Eddie Brock
Edward Charles Allan Brock 'or simply known as '''Eddie Brock '''is the main protagonist in Sony's, [[Venom|''Venom]] and serves as anti-hero of the whole movie. Starting off as a reporter in the Daily Bugle, he was fired and later moved to San Francisco to be a reporter for MNBN Broadcasting for his own show called The Brock Report. However, after being assigned a job to do a case on the Life Foundation, his life falls apart. Six months later, he'll come across the Life Foundation again as doctor will help him report this. However he comes across a symbiote named Venom and as a result, become one. History So far, nothing is known about Eddie's life before he got the job at the Daily Bugle. However, we do know that during his time, he managed to meet Anne Weying and they started a relationship. After being fired from the Daily Bugle, he ended up moving to California to pursue a career in the MNBN Broadcasting organization. After being assigned to do a report on the Life Foundation, he goes through Anne's computer and finds information about the Life Foundation. After confronting the Foundation, he was later fired and Anne broke up with him as a result. Six months later, Eddie finds out that Anne is with a guy named Dan Lewis and witnesses a robbery happen to his friend, Mrs. Chen. He also deals with money problems as he has overdue bills and struggles to find a job. It wasn't until Dr. Skirth witnessed a test subject die from being contorted by a symbiote, that she decided to confront Brock. Brock originally refused until thinking about Anne that caused him to confront the matter. Once sneaking into one of the Life Foundation facilities with the help of Skirth, he ends up finding his homeless friend, Maria. However, she starts freaking out, which caused to try helping but only causes the facility alarm to go off and he decided to break the glass to free her. However, she then attacked Eddie, causing a symbiote to latch onto him before dying in front of him. He was being chased after contracting the symbiote, making him jump with great strength. He managed to escape by jumping into a tree. Afterwards, he was extremely hungry and felt sick, causing him to eat. He was later knocked out after flying into a wall through the shower due to the fact that he heard the symbiote's voice. After waking up, he ended up trying to confront Eddie, however, this failed as a result, he was taken to the hospital by Dan. He only left after Eddie contracted a seizure from the sonic sounds affecting the symbiote. Later that night, he was attack by Roland Treece and the Life Foundation agents but managed to escape on a motorcycle. However, he sustained a car accident from Roland, only to form into his symbiote form as Venom and later killed a agent. After escaping, symbiote introduced itself as Venom and told him to cooperate with him and he'll might survive. Later, they managed to make it to the MNBN building where he gives evidence to his former boss' office and used the elevator as a result. However, he was confronted by Life Foundation soldiers, prompting Venom to attack the soldiers. This was stopped with Anne witnessed Venom almost eat a soldier whole. When they make it back to the hospital, Dan managed to release the symbiote and Eddie away, causing Eddie to relize that Venom was slowly devouring his organs and when he leaves, he's kidnapped by Roland. When he wakes up, he is interrogated by Carlton Drake about the whereabouts of the symbiote, Carlton reveals that he is bonded with the Riot symbiote after screaming at him about Venom's whereabouts. Eddie was sent into the woods by Carlton after getting no answers but he ends up not getting killed when Venom bonded with Anne (She-Venom) saves him and kisses him, giving Eddie the symbiote in the process. When they're heading to the facility, Eddie discusses by the symbiote decided to save him and the symbiote explains that he was a "loser" like him and wants to do good. Afterwards, Eddie manages to go to the Life Foundation's rocket launch pad, only find out Riot is heading his way to the rocket. This is when they stop Riot and end up fighting. However, Riot gets the upper hand and rips the symbiote off of Eddie, causing a ensue fight between them where the Venom symbiote merged with Riot. This was stopped by Anne when she put a sonic sound out of the speakers, causing Carlton and Eddie to fight. When Eddie thinks he stopped Carlton, he is stabbed in the chest and left to die but Venom manages to save him and they end up blowing up the rocket. This caused Venom to disappear, making Brock assume Venom died, however, two days later, Venom became active after talking to Anne. Later that night, he sees the same robber, only to attack and devour him afterwards. Days later, Eddie goes to the San Quentin State Prison where a serial named, Cletus Kasady wanted a interview with Brock. Powers & Abilities Powers * ''Venom Symbiote'': After bonding with the symbiote, he ended up getting unusual powers. ** '''Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Accelerated Healing Factor ** Wall-Crawling ** Constituent-Matter Generation ** Constituent-Matter Manipulation: The symbiote is capable in making wall shape hands, however, it's unable to shape shift into weapons. Abilities * Seemingly those of Eddie Brock from Earth-616 Weaknesses * Intense Sonic Sound: In the movie, it's explained by Venom by hertz that is to 4 to 6 kilos can affect it * Heat: In the end of the movie, Venom is hurt by fire after exploding the Life Foundation's rocket, however he survives. Also See Also See: Eddie Brock/Gallery * Venom (disambiguation) * Venom (Symbiote) * Venom (2018 film) Category:Alive Characters